deutscherrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gary Washington
Gary Washington ist ein Deutscher Rapper der durch BattleRap groß wurde. Karriere Gary Washington begann unter dem Namen Lil'Exe mit seinem Kollegen Big-D um das Jahr 2009 mit dem rappen, das jedoch sehr unprofessionel. Über die Jahre lernte er dann das VBT kennen wo er, vermutlich inspiriert von Rappern wie Dupash, Chris Miles und Lance Butters mit dem BattleRap anfing. Als Nemphis nahm er dann beim VBT 2011 teil wo er jedoch direkt in der VR1 gegen LeXuZ rausflog. Im Jahr darauf nahm er nochmal am VBT teil, aber kam nur bis in die VR2 und flog dort gegen Der Alki. Im VBT 2013 war jedoch ein kleinerer Durchbruch für ihn. Er battlete sich bis ins 64stel-Finale wo er aber dann gege Jott-ha rausflog. Im 32stel-Finale von Diverse gegen EnteTainment battlete er als Gastpart bei Diverse gegen EnteTainment und bekam so ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Er machte außerdem mit seinem Rapkollegen Big-D der sich in Michael Rape um benannte eine Qualifikation für die VBT-Splash!-Edition 2014, wurden jedoch nicht angenommen. Dann nahm er eine Qualifikation für das JBB 2014 auf und bekam damit eine sehr große Aufmerksamkeit. Im 8tel-Finale battlete er gegen Das K-Element und im 4tel-Finale gegen Aytee von dem er jedoch besiegt wurde. Er brachte dann Tracks raus die 500.000 oder 1.000.000. Views bekamen und hatte einen großen Hype. Bei den JBB 2014 BonusBattles war er auch wieder dabei und battlete dort gegen EnteTainment, den er auch besiegte. 2015 ging er auf Tour mit dem Asiaten und brachte mit ihm den Track ,,Fuckin" raus. Außerdem brachte er 2016 das Album ,,Tape 24" raus. Contests/Battle-Plattformen * VideoBattleTurnier 2011: VR1 * VideoBattleTurnier 2012: VR2 * VideoBattleTurnier 2013: 64stel-Finale * JuliensBlogBattle 2014: 4tel-Finale * JuliensMusicCypher 2016 * Mag Enten * BBM IST DIE GANG Musikstil Gary Washington hat einen ungewöhnlichen Style und eine ungewöhnliche Aussprache die ziemlich an Chris Miles erinnert. Er flowt sehr stakkatohaft (abgehackt) und hat so, einen hohen Wiedererkennungswert. Gary rappt auch ähnlich wie Lance Butters sehr arrogant und flowed sehr gut, teilweise benutzt er sogar Doubletime aber meistens rappt er eher aus Trapbeats und flowed langsamer. Diskografie Tape 24 (EP): 1. Ready for War 2. Taste it 3. Du bist 4. Was für Feature 5. Finale Stage 6. Puff it Up 7. Motherfucki' Wayne Thanks but now is my turn (EP) 1 Bleib Daheim 2whooooop whooooop 3shake it 4Lichterloh Trivia * Er hat gute Kontakte zu Dupash, Lance Butters, dem Asiaten, Stayz Nashville. * Sein Name könnte eine Anspielung auf die "King of Queens" Episode "Cowardly Lyin'" sein: * Doug: There's a charge on here from the video store for GGW. That stands for Girls Gone Wild. Carrie: Uh huh. Doug: I was planning on telling you that stood for George Washington. Carrie: And what were you planning on telling me the middle G stood for? Doug: Gary * Vor einigen Jahren hat Gary noch Gangsta-Rap gemacht und hatte noch nicht den Style von Heute, damals drehte er ein sehr peinliches Video mit seinem Kollegen Big-D, dieses erwähnte Aytee in seiner Runde gegen Gary. Videos Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Los Santos Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:JBB 2014 BonusBattles Kategorie:(Ehemaliger) Battle-Rapper Kategorie:JMC 2016 Kategorie:Lieblingsrapper von DeutschrapFanXXL